1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting diode (LED) lamp, and more particularly to an LED lamp incorporating a heat sink for dissipating heat generated by the LED lamp.
2. Description of Related Art
As an energy-efficient light, an LED lamp has a trend of substituting for the fluorescent lamp for a lighting purpose. In order to increase the overall lighting brightness, a plurality of LEDs are often incorporated into a lamp. It is well known that the LEDs generate a lot of heat when emitting heat. If the heat cannot be quickly removed, the LED lamp may be overheated, significantly reducing work efficiency and service life thereof. Therefore, how to efficiently dissipate the heat of the LEDs becomes a challenge for the LED lamp.
What is needed, therefore, is an LED lamp having a heat sink which can efficiently dissipate the heat of the LEDs.